Fairy Tail Episode 205 - Beacon of Rebellion
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Episode 205 in words! :D - Spoiler, Nalu centered :3 Enjoy :*


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Okay, attention: Episode 205 just blew my mind so I'm just gonna write this shit down now xD  
>Hope you like it^^<p>

–-

He had sensed it before. Right after the old man Crux appeared, he smelled this familiar scent which wouldn't disappear. But he couldn't quite tell which one it was. Lucy had been acting strange, well not her but her magic. She wasn't able to call one of her golden key spirits, raw enough when you consider that she was able by now to call two if not even three at the same time.

So now they were there, sitting on the ground and inspecting the beat up spirit. Lucy wasn't able to explain anything. She had no idea why she wasn't able to call her spirits neither could she tell why she didn't even receive a response. The smart girl she is she recognized that she only tried it with the golden keys so now she tried it with a silver key. And it worked.

Happy at first that she was still able to summon one of her spirits but then her joy faded when she saw how beat up and exhausted Crux was.

The scent Natsu recognized earlier was sill lingering around them and during Cruxs explanation on what was going on the dragon slayer sensed something what just wasn't good at all.

Out of instinct he grabbed Lucy and Crux, tugging Happy along and jumped out of the way when a strange magic appeared which made the ground explode right next to them.

A bit clumsy, since it was difficult to land safe when you just jump out of the way, Natsu and Lucy fell onto the ground now both on their knees. Crux wasn't near them anymore.

Natsu now was able to smell the scent more clearly already wondering why it was _that _smell which was mixed with the magic what just attacked them.

''Where's Old Master Crux?'' The boy heard Lucy's confused voice right next to him. He hasn't recognized that he was gone, his senses to much concentrated on this scent which was too familiar to him.

They heard a painful squeak and turned their attention on the direction where it cam from.

There he was, hanging in the air, a strange yellow line tightly wrapped around him.

There was a woman standing on the rock, holding the end of the line which was wrapped around Crux. Natsu gritted his teeth when he saw the look of that woman and now he was able to say where this familiar smell came from. Though he first didn't believe what he was seeing his guess turned out to be right when the woman introduced herself properly as Virgo.

Lucy being completely confused and overwhelmed with that _confession _that she at first didn't really pay attention at her surroundings. But then Virgo forced the gate to Crux closed and sent him back to the Celestial Spirit world. After that the Virgo pulled her whip back and just started at the three.

Natsu felt Lucy getting more nervous with every second. And why wouldn't she?

She tried to call forth her spirits but none of them came and now Virgo was standing there, completely changed and it also seemed a lot stronger than normally. Happy was now stating that she was way to different from her old or rather be normal self, making Lucy affirm that it was indeed Virgo who was standing there.

And after that everything just happened so fast. Virgo started to attack them, Natsu already with his fist on fire ready to charge at her but this time it was Lucy who stopped him.

''Natsu, wait!'' Was what she said and he simply waited for her, waiting for what she wanted to tell him. Tell him why she stopped him.

Yes, he knew. Virgo was their friend, and hell like he would hurt her. But ths was still kind of Lucy's business she had to take care of.

''Leave her to me. Virgo is a celestial spirit who has got a contract with me!''

Her voice was confident. She was acting confident that's why Natsu withdraw and only watched at first. He trusted Lucy with this since it was really Lucy's spirit and she had a kind of responsibility towards them. When they were acting out of place it was her duty as their master to pull them back on the right way.

Virgo and Lucy talked a bit longer, Lucy now finding out that Virgo didn't remember her except of her name. And that's when Virgo already started to attack Lucy again. But Lucy stood her own ground and fought back with her Etoile whip.

Happy made Natsu nervous with saying that Lucy would lose her ground and Natsu also recognized that Virgo's magic was far different from her old selfs magic.

But then it seemed that Lucy would be able to reach something when her whip clashed against the rock Virgo was standing on and she lost her balance.

She actually looked a bit surprised that Lucy was able to get so close to her. And that's when Lucy saw her chance, or at least that's what both Lucy and Natsu thought.

And there was something inside of him what told him that she would hesitate. And that's what she did. Before her Etoile whip would make contact with Virgo's face it turned back to her normal whip and fell to the ground. Virgo being the one acting fast slashed her whip at Lucy and made her fly back a few meters.

''Lucy!'' Natsu and Happy screamed in unison, both their voices filled with worry. In Natsu's a slight hint of anger towards Virgo.

But before they could reach her, Lucy stopped them.

''No, stand back.'' Natsu heard her voice shaking. He hated it. How could she be so stubborn and tell them not to help her when she obviously needed the help. He would never judge her for that. He understood that she wanted to handle this on her own since it was about her spirits but... She was getting beat up here and he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

''Even though she looks different, Virgo is Virgo! There must be some reason...''

''You're so naive! You need punishment!'' And that's when Virgo's whip crashed against her body with full force, making Lucy crash in the same time into a rock.

And her scream wasn't that silent. Natsu couldn't stand seeing that. He was not able to see his friend being tortured in front of him when he could do something against it. With gritted teeth he wanted to run to her side, to do something, a_nything_, but Lucy wouldn't let him. ''Natsu!'' When he heard her call his name he stopped in his tracks, feeling frozen at some point.

''Please! Leave this... to me...'' The moment she finished her mostly breathed out sentence some strange chains wrapped around her arms, neck and legs, pinning her at the rock.

Virgo was standing a few feet away from her, smirking and saying that she liked what she saw but that the real punishment was about to start now.

And that's when she did it. She relentlessly lashed onto Lucy's defenseless body, making her scream out in pain and also horror. Horror and maybe even fear that one of her friends was hurting her like that.

Natsu has been standing there now long enough doing nothing. This was to much for him to take. If he wouldn't do something now she would be badly hurt or worse... Something he never wanted and never was able to see, again.

He wanted to respect Lucy's wish, he wanted to let her handle this alone. But there were even limits for him on what he was able to take. And this was defiantly to much.

''I can't watch anymore!''

He gathered fire in both his hands and just threw it at Virgo. He took his chance when Virgo was dodging and used the steam from the explosion to get to Lucy. She had been sunk to the ground after Virgo's chains disappeared, not being able to hold herself up any longer.

She was shaking and her skin was covered in bruises.

Carefully Natsu leaned her against his leg and held her head up with his one hand.

''Lucy! Talk to me, Lucy!''

He heard her whimper slightly a sign for him that she was still copiousness.

He should have gotten between them sooner. But then again he knew how important this was for Lucy. This wasn't her usual 'I want to show you that I am also strong' train of thoughts this time it was something what deeply hit her. It was about her spirits and especially Natsu knew how much they meant for Lucy.

''I'd like you to stop interfering.'' Natsu couldn't hold back his anger at that statement. Why was Virgo acting so strange?

Natsu already carefully shove his one arm under Lucy's legs and lifted her off the ground in case they were being attacked again. But then a bright yellow light emerged from behind the big rock Virgo was standing on.

He felt Lucy stiffening in his arms as she seemed to know what that light meant. And then he also saw what was going on. On that rock were gathering all of Lucy's spirits. But they were all different, looking different, speaking in another way. Aquarius being now a little child who seemed to be even more immature than Natsu.

''All of you changed way to much!''

Natsu was now as confused and maybe even mad as Lucy was. There was something going on with Lucy's precious spirits and as far as he could tell it would cause a lot of problems.

''That's right human! We're not our former selves.''

Lucy immediately recognize who was talking and when he neared their space of view she gasped in Natsu's arms not believing who was standing there.

''You're... Loke...!?''

''Human, don't call me by that foul name. Also, I don't like it when women presume familiarity with me.''

It was strange enough that he was wearing armor but that he talked to Lucy and referred to her as a mere human... And that he said he doesn't want any woman to be near or close to him. Even Happy couldn't believe that.

''I am Leo the lion. The Loke who was once part of Fairy Tail is dead.''

He paused a bit and pointed with a finger at Lucy, making Natsu tense slightly and pull the girl just a bit closer.

''Therefore, Lucy Heartfilia, my contract with you is null and void.''

She gasped, her expression just reflecting what she felt. Confusion but also disappointment. Loke had always been one of her most trust able spirits and to hear it from him, being said directly in the face must have hurt, a lot. Natsu's anger rose further inside of him.

''We will now act as we like!''

''We called you out here to tell you this.'' Aquarius young voice sounded in her ears. All of this was to much for her. ''We even made the wrong job request.''

Why the hell on earth would they go to such an extend?

''So that sea slug from before was your trap, huh?'' Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only that Lucy's spirits were here now telling her that they wouldn't be her spirits anymore no they even tried to attack her, knowing that she would be defenseless.

His hands tightened around her legs and shoulder when he felt that he couldn't hold back that much longer.

''That's right, we did it so she'll learn... Even when she calls us, we won't come.''

Happy mumbling something about that this new, little and innocent Aquarius was too different from her old self.

Lucy mentioned Natsu to put her down and even though he wasn't sure if it was safe or if she was able to stand on her own, he carefully bent down a bit and let her feet touch the ground again.

But he first made sure that she was really able to stand without stumbling or losing her balance.

She took a step forward. ''Wait a moment!''

Then she straightened herself and went on.

''I can't believe it! You're all telling me that our contracts are void... Like I would agree to that!''

Her voice grew louder. But then it mixed with slight desperation.

''In the first place, contracts and orders... That's not what our relationship was based on!''

Natsu saw how Loke's expression changed at her statement and he felt a slight feeling of insecurity at this situation.

''What? Trying to melt our hearts with tears? How very human.''

That was it. How could Loke talk to her like that? Wasn't he the one who actually always cling on her and would call her princess and would no one even dare to hurt her?!

Natsu's fist stiffened at his sides.

But Lucy went on. Asking Aquarius if she really forgot about her since the two of them had been together for a very long time. But her answer only made Lucy doubt more that this would lead to something.

And that's when he smelled it. The smell he wanted to prevent to reach his senses. She was crying. And even if it were just a few tears and she was fast on wiping them she shed tears. And he hated it so much when her voice sounded that shaky and insecure. Like she wouldn't believe herself what she was saying.

''We've always been together! We've... we've always been friends!''

But those stupid spirits only made fun of that statement sending something that felt like a shot through her heart. She couldn't believe that her spirits, those who she didn't even see as spirits but more than her brothers and sisters were rejecting her.

''She doesn't understand at all.''

''I guess then we just have to make her understand.''

Loke's voice sounded indifferent and he also didn't seem to care how much they all hurt Lucy. His fist started to glow in a blue light and then his cold voice sounded through the air.

''We and you no longer share any kind of relationship.''

And then he sent that blue light to Lucy who had been unable to react that fast.

Lucky for her that Natsu smelled something not so good from Loke's magic. Before the magic wave could hit her, Natsu had pulled Lucy roughly and fast but yet careful away from the spot she had been standing and landed with his one arm still around her on another rock.

He couldn't quiet hold back the word 'bastard' which slipped through his lips, anger taking the better of him when he saw that Loke really dared to attack Lucy.

But it didn't stop there. Now Aquarius started to attack them, Natsu being fast on pushing Lucy behind him and shielding her from most of the damage since she was still wounded from before.

It followed with an attack from Sagittarius and then Taurus charged for them.

In the end Natsu had been slashed by Virgo's whip, making Happy and Lucy both scream his name.

''Now I'm pissed!'' Was Natsu's only statement.

''Wait, Natsu. Everyone, there must be a reason you're all so different. I'm sure that if you would remember us, then...''

She was done with her feelings, Natsu could tell. There was nothing for now what would help her.

''Okay, that's it. Happy take care of Lucy!''

And because if that very reason he needed to get her away from here. When Sagittarius wanted to attack them again, Natsu used his magic this time.

''Natsu, be careful!''

''Please, Natsu, they're all my-'' Oh he knew better what she wanted to tell him.

''Yeah! I know! I''l just knock some senses and memories back into your head!''

And he would do that. Also for her shake.

–-

Phew... I know the end sucks, I could have added some fluffy stuff but I'm so tired xD And I am writing an exam tomorrow so I should go to bed now.

But this episode was so... Arrrr, I wish this whole arc to be Nalu centered xD :33

Night everybody :*


End file.
